When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by Touchstone67
Summary: On a detour home on his way home from Texas, S&S Perfectward stops in a little town in Utah where he gets the shock of his life, and the chance to live out a fantasy. Collab with Domward's Mistress featuring Landslide's Jasper. AH, slash, Rated M


**Disclaimer: S. Myer owns all, but what I wouldn't give for a Jasper of my very own-sigh.**

A/N-Something a bit different. This collaboration between Dannie and myself was done for OnTheTurningAway's birthday. We did an AU of AUs.

The Edward in this story is from Safe and Sound, he takes a detour on his way home from Texas and meets up with Jasper from Dannie's Landslide. In no way does this outtake affect S&S Edward or LS Jasper. We just had a bit of fun watching them both spontaneously combust-especially Perfectward!

Perfectward pov was done by Touchstone67, Fucksper pov was done by Domward's Mistress.

All mistakes, grammatical and otherwise, are our own.

"**~~**"

Perfectward pov~

I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face.

It had been about twenty-four hours since I had left them and I was still blissfully happy over the outcome. Admittedly, I was damn proud of myself. After all, I had at least partially something to do with their reunion.

After finding out where Jasper had been hiding, I had booked two seats on the next available flight, packed Bella up and then dragged her kicking and screaming to the airport. Holding her hand the entire flight as she fought off airsickness and fears of the plane crashing, I sat next to her, reassuring her every few minutes that we were doing the right thing.

Then I had tried to convince myself of the same thing.

I was bringing her to the man I loved, to the man I wanted more than any other. I was going to deliver her to him, wish them luck and then leave. It seemed I was a fucking pretty good friend. There was absolutely no doubt I wanted Jasper for myself, but it was never going to happen, and I had realized that a long time ago. Still, that didn't stop me from watching with envy every time he looked at Bella in the way I wanted him to look at me. I admit, I was envious of her, of the way she got to touch him so freely, pushing his hair back, laying a hand on his shoulder, or whispering in his ear while I was delegated to the occasional hug.

However, seeing Jasper had gone better than I had hoped.

He looked like shit- worn, exhausted, and depressed as hell-exactly how I had expected him to look, and exactly how Bella had looked since he had left. Sitting in Peter's kitchen with Jasper hadn't exactly been the circumstances I had imagined for coming out to him. For years, I had pictured my coming out to be more subdued, less forced, and perhaps…more romantic.

I had always imagined we would be somewhere alone, secluded, or simple in our own house one weekend when Bella was gone. I would have made a nice dinner, fed him and then told him, in a quiet voice, that I was gay.

In my dreams, his reaction differed from supportive to hostile, the latter always being the reason I had delayed telling him. I didn't want to chance losing my best friend for any reason. However, there was one dream that I always preferred to imagine most often, usually late at night when I was alone in my bedroom with my hand causally skimming over my body, always settling on my dick.

In that particular fantasy, Jasper would tilt his head, his blue eyes gazing into mine as he bit his lip, an obvious internal debate occurring in his brilliant mind. Finally, after a long silence, he would blush and look down as he put his hand over mine and softly admitted that he felt something for me too, but could never understand why. After some hand holding, and further confessions of feelings and desires, I would lean toward him, his face cupped in my hands as my heart raced with the thought of our lips finally touching. After years of wondering what his lips tasted like, I would find out if they were sweet, or hinted of cinnamon, soft or firm, willing…or not.

Of course, in my overactive imagination, Jasper was always willing. His long buried desire for me would come out passionately as he kissed me back, parting lips, exploring tongue, gripping hands as he pressed his body to mine and lay me back on the couch. On top of me he would thrust his hips wantonly and naturally into mine, not even realizing he was doing it. When our clothed cocks rubbed against each other for the first time, he would gasp and pull back, overwhelmed. He'd stare down at me, questioning me, not wanting to stop, but not sure if we should continue, knowing where it was leading. I would nod, giving him a small kiss, letting him know it was okay, no matter what happened, we were friends, always best friends.

Never would another be able to take his place in my world, in my heart.

After convincing him it was alright, he would fist my hair again, eagerly continuing to kiss me as his hips circled mine in a delicious, sensual way that took my breath away. I didn't have enough hands to touch him everywhere I wanted to, his tawny waves that I had seen Bella brush from his eyes so many times, his ass that begged to be groped when he walked by me, his hips that led to his 'v' that led to …well, yes, that too.

I had seen his cock a few times. We had gone to high school together, we had gym together, we showered after. I had always maintained perfect control of myself as I stared at Jasper dressing, his long, thick cock hanging heavy and full between his legs, swinging with each of his movements. At the time, I had thought there wasn't a more beautiful sight, but then he would smile at me, a dimpled grin so wide and free that my heart swelled-and that was truly the most beautiful sight.

Grunting into the kiss, Jasper's hips would buck and I snaked a hand down between us, reaching for his button and zipper, undoing them both as he panted into my open mouth. Unable to contain myself, needing more, needing skin on skin, I would slid my hands up under his shirt until it was bunched up at his shoulders and then he would part from me, letting me pull it off him before he did the same for me. Chest to chest, our hearts pounded and raced in anticipation while I slid a hand under his loosened jeans, under the elastic of his briefs, to the soft skin of his ass. His returning moan was one of the most incredible sounds. Hot breaths would wash over my face as he begged for more, told me how much he needed me, wanted me. Pushing him up, I would reach down and undid the button of my own jeans, knowing Jasper was too nervous to do it for me. After unzipping them, I would open the flaps and pull down my briefs, exposing my cock to him as he kneeled between my spread legs, staring down at me. Lying before him, I would pull my cock out and began to stroke it while watching him. He'd lick his lips, his eyes never leaving the motion of my hand on my dick.

It was like a moth to a flame.

Tentatively, he would reach down with his long fingers, the tips of them barely grazing my cock before he would grip my hand and stroke with me. Telling him I didn't want to come like that, I would stop our motion and pointedly look at his cock, wanting him to do the same thing. Quickly catching on, he'd lower his jeans and underwear past his ass to the middle of his thighs, his cock bobbing as he did so. His eyelids would flutter closed as his hand found its goal and began to stroke. When his head lolled back and he swallowed hard, letting out a long exaggerated moan, I would almost come just from the sight alone. His hips would buck into his own hand and before he would get too close, I would grip his hips wildly, pulling him down onto me again, our naked and slicked cocks coming into contact for the first time. We would each gasp, and then I moaned while he growled in pleasure and resumed his movements from before.

Nothing would ever have felt more fucking incredible than his bare cock rubbing against mine in frenzied, greedy thrusts.

Our kisses would be just as frantic, suddenly, our need to be close overwhelming us both as our tongues would twist and tangle impatiently. Resting his forehead to mine, I would smell his breath, hinting of his toothpaste and the wine he had had with dinner, as his face hovered over mine. His thrusts would become erratic, the absence of rhythm telling me he was close, that his orgasm was within his reach. Savagely, I would claw at his back, my nails digging into his flesh while I thrust my own hips up into his, whispering in his ear that I wanted to see him come, that I wanted to feel his cock shoot his load onto me.

It would always been when I called him 'love' that his cock, crushed between us, would erupt, spilling his seed in long, warm streams onto our stomachs and over my own cock. His body would shudder and convulse as he enjoyed his ecstasy, each wave hitting him harder than the one previous until they faded, leaving behind a euphoric haze. When he would open his eyes, they would be dark and lust-filled, but with no sign of regret in them. Instead, he would begin to move his hips again, remembering I still hadn't come yet. Smearing his cum between us, his softening cock would slide easily against mine, the friction just enough to bring me to that edge, to bring on my own climax. I wanted to kiss, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hold him but all I would do was grip his hips as if clinging to the edge of a cliff for life, and grind my hips up into his as hard as possible until I felt the familiar tingle in my balls.

When he would whisper my name in my ear, when he said how much he had always wanted me, my aching cock would explode, creamy cum endlessly shooting from the head in short bursts…

The screaming horn pulled me from my daydream and I swerved the car back into my lane. The road was almost deserted, I had barely seen a car for the previous hundred miles, and yet I had managed to veer into the other lane just when one car was coming. Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed my heart that was racing in combination from the fantasy I had just had and the near head-on collision. Thinking the time alone would do me some good, I had decided to drive back to Washington from Texas. I wasn't in too much of a hurry, I had already called my father and taken more time off from the internship. He had told me to enjoy the drive and see the sights.

I hadn't seen anything but desert and brown hills.

"Jesus," I murmured to myself, even shaking my head to clear the leftover thoughts from the daydream. It had been awhile, a long while, since I had imagined Jasper and myself in such a compromising position.

I must have been hornier than I thought.

With reason though, it had been almost a year since I had been with another man, since I had felt anyone's hand beside my own on my cock. I had never told Bella or Jasper about my 'dates'. I would have been embarrassed if they had known I was out strictly to get laid. They had thought I was out studying, and that was fine with me.

Technically, I had been studying…the male anatomy, and what brought it the most pleasure. With the three guys I had been with over the years where I liked to be touch, stroked, sucked…

Really, there wasn't a spot that I didn't like, but of course, some were more vital than others.

The first guy had been a fellow biology student, he was cute, sweet, a bit geeky even. With black-framed glasses and jet black hair to match, he had a lean body, and was gentle for my first time. He had talked me through it, making sure I was ready, and waiting for me to adjust after he'd entered me. I had continued to see him off and on for a few months, but it wasn't love…none of them were. They were all just a physical release for me, nothing more.

Because for me…it was always Jasper.

He had been the one, even after I knew for certain he was straight, his soul had spoken to mine, and he would always, straight or gay, hold a custom made key to my heart.

At the thought of him, my cock twitched, drawing my attention back to the throbbing hard on I had. Sighing, I released the steering wheel with one hand and palmed my cock though my jeans, my hips instinctively jerking up into my own touch. Even though I knew I was completely alone, guiltily I glanced around me before allowing a loud moan to escape me as my hand pressed harder onto my cock, the zipper cutting into the sensitive flesh because I was going commando. I debated on unzipping my jeans, releasing my cock - even pulling off the side of the road in the breakdown lane and jerking off so I could concentrate again, but instead, I shifted my weight and returned my hand to the wheel.

Thinking that maybe some food would help, I decided to find a place to eat.

When I pulled into a small diner in Price, Utah, I got the shock of my life.

It looked like the stereotypical diner you would see on television shows, where people needing some greasy food to fill them up in the middle of nowhere stopped. Resembling an old, converted RV, it was long and narrow with curved corners and shiny metal siding. On top was a neon sign, although it was off, that read 'Pete's'. Smirking at the coincidence, I parked the small, rented sedan and got out, stretching out the kinks, and making sure my erection had waned enough, before heading inside. A few cement steps led to the tiny door, and I almost had to duck to walk under its archway. Stepping inside was like stepping back in time, like I had walked into an alternate reality of sorts. In front of me was a long, black counter lined with red-padded stools. The walls were black and white checkered, as was the tile that decorated the front of the counter. On top of it was the occasional grouping of condiments and napkin holders and at each end was an oddly elegant glass display of deserts and pastries.

To my left and right were booths, and keeping with the theme, the tables were the same black as the counter and the booths same red padding as the stools while opened crank out windows with red and white checkered curtains lined the entire front of the diner and let in a cool summer breeze. Low music played from the old fashioned juke box against the far wall, and when I listened closely, I heard the ramblings of The Doors and their Roadhouse Blues. While the place wasn't crowded by any means, there were some parties in there; a family in one of the booths, two couples in another booth on the opposite side and three men sat next to each other at the counter. The men were all talking with each other but I couldn't tell if they were together or just friendly.

A woman behind the counter, dressed in a pink polyester dress that clung to her curves, glanced up at me and in a thick accent said to take a seat anywhere. I walked to a stool near the end and sat down. Within a minute, she was in front of me, placing a generic white ceramic mug in front of me and asking if I wanted decaf or regular. She was tall, her ample-chest displayed by the low cut dress, and almost-bleach blond hair was pulled back into a long braid.

"Regular, please," I requested with a smile as I opened the laminated menu she had placed in front of me. After filling my mug, she said she'd be back in a few minutes and disappeared. My eyes skimmed the menu, my stomach growling as I read the details about their juicy burgers, season fries, and huge club sandwiches. While I was debating between a bacon burger melt and their house club, I heard the swing doors to my right open and I glanced up, assuming it was the waitress coming back for my order.

I had never been more wrong.

As if being in a diner from the 1950's wasn't surreal enough, the person that walked through that door made me question my sanity.

It was _him_.

Of course, I _knew _it wasn't Jasper, it couldn't be, I had left him safe and sound in Bella's arms almost two thousand miles away, but fuck if it wasn't his twin…literally.

Almost the same height, he was a bit thinner than my Jasper with the same length hair, slightly curlier and perhaps a shade or two lighter, but the way it fell in front of his face as he moved was the exact same. Even the way he fucking shook his head to move the errant strands out of his eyes was identical.

Not only did my heart begin to pound, but my cock began to throb.

My breaths were shallow as I concentrated on him, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Had I not known better, had I not known the subtle differences from the hours of studying my Jasper, I would have sworn they were the same person.

He carried a gray bucket in front of him and purposely walked to a dirty booth at the end, and then placed the bucket on the booth as he cleared the dirty dishes from the table, dumping them in the bucket with a loud clang before pulling a rag from the pocket of the apron tied around his waist. Leaning forward, he stretched his upper body across the table, his arm making long sweeping movements as he wiped the table down while other hand gripped the edge of the table, bracing his weight on it.

For a second, I imagined him bracing his weight up over me as he hungrily looked down at me.

Panting, I licked my lips as my eyes greedily roamed over his firm body. Long muscles in his back led to a trim waist and slim hips that probably looked pretty fucking good naked. His tight white tee shirt rode up his back, exposing a sliver of skin above the waistband of his black pants that hugged his ass in all the right ways. His arms, and the taut muscles of them as he moved, mesmerized me. Concentrating hard on his forearms and biceps, I was almost able to taste the beads of sweat as they rolled down the tanned skin. As he leaned forward to reach the back corner of the table, one of his sleeves slid up and I saw the glimpse of a tattoo. I couldn't see it all, but I saw the very bottom of what appeared to be a Confederate flag.

_Fuck me_

It _was_ my Jasper…but not.

"Hey, you okay?" a sweet voice asked me and while I heard it, I couldn't seem to make my head turn around to face it. My eyes were trained on the Jasper doppelganger. However, _he_ did hear her and turned, curious to see what was wrong.

I gasped. His eyes were the same color as Jasper's, though they held a shine to them, a mischievous glint that I had never witnessed in Jasper's before. Spotting me staring at him, and probably able to see the drool that I swear was running down my chin, he gave me a come-hither smirk and with a small exaggerated grunt that went straight to my cock, picked up the bucket and walked back through the swinging doors, his ocean blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Sir, you okay?" the sweet voice asked again and not until the doors had swung closed was I able to wrench my eyes from them and look at the waitress. She looked concerned as she stood there, poised with her tab of paper and pencil ready to take my order.

"Yeah, yeah…sorry, just thought I knew him."

"Who, Jazzy?"

_Jazzy?_

_What kind of name was Jazzy?_

"Yeah," I replied, still a bit awed.

"You from Texas too?"

_Texas?_

How the fuck did she know where I had come from? Had I picked up a twang in my few hours there?

"Ummm," I stammered, glancing around, beginning to panic. "No, but I just drove there to drop off a friend. I'm on my way home now."

"And where is that?" a velvet voice asked from behind me. Spinning on my stool, I turned to see him standing only a few feet away, wiping his hands on rag. Looking over my shoulder, he told the waitress, "I got this one, Char, go take your break if you want," before directing his gaze back at me. Taking a deep breath to keep my heart from leaping out of my chest, I watched the way he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at me waiting for my answer.

"Washington…Seattle," I finally stuttered out.

"Seattle. I hear it's nice up that way," he said in a slow, all too familiar southern drawl. "You're far from home," he observed as he turned to wipe down the booth behind him.

"I'm from Forks, but go to college in Seattle," I explained without his asking, and when he glanced at me, I felt like a fool for having given so much information without prompting.

"Forks," he repeated. "Never been there."

"It's nice, small…rainy though," I said uselessly, my mind slowly crawling out of the fog of lust that had settled densely around it.

His shoulders shrugged and he finished the table and moved to the next, speaking without turning to me. "I don't mind the rain, nice change of pace from all the fuckin' heat in Texas."

Having just left the sun-baked state, I had to agree with him.

"You're from Texas?" I asked, gaining a bit more confidence with each sentence. Nodding, he remained silent before he turned around to face me again. Taking a few steps toward me, my breath caught in my throat and when I inhaled, I could smell him, an intoxicating mixture of sweat, grease and something unidentifiable.

"I am. Texas born and bred," he dragged out, one corner of his lips curling back a bit as he let the words roll of his tongue. Each fucking syllable sent a shiver up my spine. I recalled when Jasper had first moved to Forks and his heavy accent. "So what can I get for you?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Your order?"

I had pretty much forgotten where I was, or that there even others in the restaurant with us. Suddenly, I began to hear the noises around me again and not just my pounding heart.

"Oh, yeah, the house club, please," I said as I slowly spun on the stool following him as he walked around the counter and picked up a notepad like the waitress's.

"Fries or chips?" he asked, scribbling on the pad.

"Fries."

"Mayo?"

"Please."

He nodded, wrote more and then turned, slapping the piece of paper down on high metal counter behind him before saying, "Order up, Pete." A dark skinned man with black hair turned and grabbed the order. He was less of a look-a-like than _Jazzy_, but it was close to enough to Jasper's Peter to make me shudder. Warily, I glanced around me, taking in all the people there, waiting and half expecting someone to jump out of the bathroom with a camera and tell me I had been Punk'd.

After putting the order in, my dreamlike Jasper returned to my end of the counter, and pulling the rag from his pocket again, he began wiping it down in front of me.

"Got a name?" he asked, glancing up from his work. My eyes remained on his forearm, watching the muscles flex under the sun-kissed skin.

"Edward," I responded, pulling my eyes from his arms to his face. It was truly a sight I could get used to, and really wanted look down at as he wrapped his lips around my….

"Pretty fucking old fashioned name for a young guy," he muttered with knowing smile.

"And yours?"

Although I suspected he was definitely the mysterious Jazzy.

"Just call me Jazzy," he said wistfully, confirming my suspicions.

"And you think my name is odd?" I snorted. Stopping, he stood up straight and eyed me with a deep, penetrating gaze.

My cock hardened.

"Actually, I said 'old fashioned', not odd," he corrected me with a smile. "So, what were you doing in Texas?"

"Dropped off a friend,"

"Girlfriend?" he inquired lightly.

My heart raced at the question…no straight guy would ask if I had a girlfriend. Not that he had directly asked, but he was definitely fucking hinting at it.

"No…well, a girl yes. I brought her down to see her boyfriend. We flew down but I wanted to drive home. See the sights…" I let my eyes travel over his body, openly admiring him, "and all."

I wasn't never a big flirt, it was a talent that I had never perfected, always too busy with school or Jasper and Bella to try. If I saw a guy was interested, it either went _there_ or it didn't. I had just never bothered much with the flirting. But for some reason I wanted to tease Jazzy mercilessly, and something told me that he could return the favor with much more skill than I.

Satisfied I had told him what he needed to know, he nodded and then quirked a brow. "So have you seen the sights…and all?" he asked, emphasizing the last part.

"Some sights, but not much 'all'," I admitted. He stopped wiping and glanced around quickly before leaning forward toward me, his face only inches from mine. I could make out the different hues of blue flecks in his eyes, I could see the moisture that had gathered above his upper lip, I could almost feel his breath on my face.

"Perhaps I could help you out with that," he offered in a silky tone. Speechless already, I conceded to his far superior flirting talent and just nodded, swallowing hard when his pink tongue darted out to languidly lick his bottom lip. "If you're interested," he winked before turning around and disappearing into the back again.

The waitress returned a few seconds later and went to fill my coffee, only to realize I hadn't even had a sip of it.

"Something wrong with the coffee?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Watching Jazzy move in the kitchen through the cut out in the wall above the high counter behind the waitress, I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, thanks." Confused, she walked down the three men and began talking to them, her tinkling laugh filling up the small space. I vaguely heard the doorbell ring behind me as the family exited and the waitress gave them a big 'thanks for coming' right before they left.

"Order up," Pete called out from behind the counter, but before the waitress could turn and grab the plates, Jazzy was grabbing them from behind the counter and turning to carry them out. Pushing his ass against the swinging doors, he opened them and then turned, artfully balancing the plates as he made his way to the couples in the booth. I looked over my shoulder, watching him serve the customers, asking if they needed anything else before heading back to the kitchen. Quickly returning my eyes to the counter, I hoped he hadn't seen me, but I felt him behind me…close. I jumped when I felt his touch, a light graze of fingers or a hand, or his arm, along my ass as he passed behind me. Even though my jeans, I felt a spark of energy, of pure sexual chemistry shoot up my spine and then proceed to travel throughout my entire body, leaving no fiber untouched.

Honestly, it kind of fucking freaked me out, not only did he way too closely resemble my Jasper, but the hungry way he looked at me, the way I felt when he just barely touched me…it was all too much.

And I wanted so much fucking more.

I whipped my eyes to him as he rounded the counter and went behind it, gracing me with a sideways smile before bending over at his waist, showing off his ass as he went through a few boxes of something. It took all my control to not lean over the edge of the counter for a better view.

"Order up," Pete said as he put a plate of food on the back counter. Standing, Jazzy waved off the waitress and reached up to the counter for the plate. When he turned, I saw it was my sandwich and he took the few steps over to me and placed it in front of me.

"Here you go," he said. "Can I get you anything else?" he offered with a wink as he tilted his head and let his hair fall over his eyes.

_Yes, can you fuck me, please?_

"No, I'm good, thanks," I replied with slight tremor in my voice. He rested a hip against the counter and folded his delicious arms across his chest as he stared at me, like he was sizing me up.

Feeling his gaze on me, I went to take a bit of my sandwich, images of him slamming into me from behind as I stood bent over that very counter assaulted me.

"So, Edward," he began as I dipped a fry into ketchup. Taking a chance, I looked up at him through my lashes, parted my lips and slowly put the fry into my mouth, letting out a moan as I began to chew. I smiled when I saw his eyes dart to my lips. The jukebox silenced for a minute while it switched songs, and then Lynyrd Synyrd's Sweet Home Alabama began to play. As I swayed a bit to the sexy beat, he unfolded his arms and leaned forward, placing his palms flat on the counter on either side of my plate. "How long are you in town?" he asked me, a bit breathless.

_As long as you want me to be_.

"Just passing through. Needed nourishment, long, hot drive," I said, implying far more in my tone than the words said.

"Must be a lonely drive?" he hinted. Nodding, I confirmed and took a bite of my sandwich, swallowing before I stuck my tongue out to lick the mayo from the corner of my lips. "Is your…someone waiting at home for you?"

Smiling, I felt my cheeks flush at his question. "No, I don't have a girlfriend," I replied shyly, debating on whether or not to say more. "Or a boyfriend," I added quietly.

For some reason, I felt stripped naked under his eager stare. It was potent, much more so than when my Jasper looked at me. Jasper's looks were always with love and admiration. Never had anyone looked at me like Jazzy was just then, feral, raw, and thick with obvious physical desire, and certainly not giving a fuck if anyone saw him. He was a guy that lived his own life and didn't give a fuck what others' thought of him.

Which just made him even sexier.

Liking my answer, his lips curled back over beautiful, white teeth, one side creating a dimple that I was dying to lick. But he remained silent, his eyes never leaving me, although they traveled freely over my body, my hair, eyes, chest, arms, always paying particular amount of attention to my mouth as I bit and chewed my food.

It was my turn to ask a question.

"Who's Pete?"

Jazzy glanced over his shoulder to the man in the back. "The owner," he said.

"And is he anything else?" I asked in a whisper, he might not be afraid to let the world know he was gay, but I had only come out less than a day before, it was all still pretty fucking new to me. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at me questioningly, but I knew he fucking knew what I was asking. He knew I was single, and I wanted to know if he was too. Chuckling, he shook his head, his curls swinging back and forth around his head. He motioned to the waitress at the other end, still flirting with the three men.

"That's his wife,Char," he answered my question. Looking down the counter, I watched her a bit more closely. She was beautiful, almost Playboy centerfold material, with a curvaceous figure poured into the tight dress, her cleavage accented by the push up bra and low cut collar.

I leaned forward a bit so as not to be overheard. "He lets his wife dress like that?" I asked.

Arching an eyebrow at my question, he replied with one of his own. "How the fuck do you think they stay in business?"

"Because you're here," I blurted out before I realized what I had said. Embarrassed, I looked down at my half-eaten food, suddenly feeling a bit full. If I had ever had one of those 'wanting the earth to open up and swallow' me kind of moments, that was it…but it wasn't the earth that I wanted to swallow me, it was-

"I highly doubt the men come in here for me, but I admit I've had my fair share of attention from the more feminine customers," he said, not even batting an eye at my comment. "They flirt, I flirt back, give them some compliments, they leave bigger tips, I get more money…it's a win win." Looking back up at him, I saw his smile contradicting his hard eyes. "But it's not their company I'm fucking wishing I had at night," he finished, pushing back off the counter and standing upright again, he let me view his body from head to foot.

There wasn't a spot on him that I didn't want to explore more fully…and with a lot less clothes on.

Gulping, I took a deep breath."And whose company do you wish you had?"

"I get off at five," was all he said before turning and heading into the kitchen.

It took me five minutes to catch my breath, to slow my pounding heart.

Because I knew right then where I was going to be at five o'clock.

As soon as my plate was empty, he had magically reappeared in front of me, and as he cleared it for me, I couldn't help but watch his hands as they moved swiftly. I bet his fingers would feel so good buried deep in my ass, although not nearly as good as his cock would.

It was the one feature of his that I hoped might be better than Jasper's.

"Earlier I overheard you say that thought you knew me?" he asked casually as he wiped down the counter again.

How was I going to answer that?

_Yes, very well, you look just like my best friend that I have fantasized about having sex with for years. _

Clearing my throat, I bought some time to come up with a response. "You look a lot like someone I know."

"The friend in Texas?" he assumed correctly.

"Yeah, he has hair a lot like yours, similar eyes, about your height. Could be your twin," I laughed a bit at the end, the irony of the situation I was in.

"Hmmm, twin, I doubt that." He leaned forward on the counter on his elbows, close enough so that time I actually could feel his breath on my face. To others, we looked like we were having an intense, personal conversation, but the erection on my jeans told me it was way more than a conversation.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure I'm a way better fuck," he smirked, his eyes blazing with want.

"Holy shit," I whispered, my breath lost somewhere in my throat, my heart halting in my chest. Never had anyone blatantly been so sexual with me, well, at least not until we were already naked and in bed. Throbbing, my cock ached with need and I shifted my weight.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"Ya alright?" he drawled in the most sexy southern twang as he eyes glanced at my crotch.

I was more than alright, I was on the edge, I was wanting and needing and ready to be claimed by him. Even if for one night, I wanted him…I wanted my fantasy brought to life. I wanted his cock in my ass… again and again.

"Yeah," I finally replied, giving him a weak smile, the strain showing my face as I tried to calm my erection.

"We've got a restroom…." he trailed off, nodding to his right. Without another word, I stood and walked to the bathroom, relieved when I saw it had more than one stall. Just as I pushed the brown door to one of the stalls open, I heard the bathroom door swing open again. Turning, I saw him leaning against the door, he had shed his apron and I could see the outline of his cock in his pants.

"What the-" I stopped when he pushed off the door and took the two short steps to me. With a hand on my shoulder, he pushed me backwards, and I stumbled, partially because I couldn't see where I was going and partially because of the heat that flowed through me from his hand on me had apparently fucked with my motor coordination. Once I was against the wall, he released my shoulder, but his hand remained on me, the flat of his palm lightly grazing down my chest, over my abdomen, where he paused for a second before continuing to his final destination.

"The door…open…someone…could," I panted one word at a time.

"My fuckin' hand is on your cock, do you really fuckin' care if someone walks in?" he asked, his large, open hand covered my cock, pressing into it as he stroked it up and down in a rhythmic motion. My body felt nothing but the burn left behind in his touch's wake. Shaking my head, I released a low moan. No, I really didn't fucking care. He could have probably sucked me right there for the entire world to see and I was so worked up, I would have cared less.

"Please," I begged without shame, my hips thrusting forward into his touch. It was everything I had every wanted. Jasper, albeit a slightly different…and gay version of him, was touching me where I had longed to be touched by him. Letting my head fall against the wall, he pressed his body to mine, jerking his own hips into mine once as he leaned into me, his lips at my ear.

In a hot moist breath, he murmured, "Did you friend ever do this?" he asked, his hand squeezing my cock firmly, maintaining his stroke. "Did he ever fuck you so hard you couldn't remember your name? Make you fuckin' come all over yourself?" With each question, he held me tighter, his words coming out in short gasps. "I can do those things, Edward. I can fuck you all night long. Long, hard and deep. I can make you come, scream _my_ name. Right now, I want nothing more than to push you to your fuckin' knees and see those fuckin' lips wrapped around my cock," he thrust into me again, letting me feel the cock he wanted my lips around.

Panting, I turned my head a bit, wanting to kiss him, feel that dirty talking mouth on mine, feel his hot, wet tongue twist with my own. He evaded my lips, resting his head on my shoulder with one hand on my cock and the other on my hip as we ground into each other. Reaching up, my hands found his tee shirt and I desperately fisted it at his waist, resisting the urge to pull it up and feel his dark skin.

My world had tilted on its axis and I didn't fucking care. Briefly, I wondered if I hadn't pulled over and fallen asleep on the side of the road and this wasn't some really fucking good dream.

"Oh, fuck," I cried out when I felt his teeth nip the tender skin of my neck. Leaning my head to the side, I let him nibble his way up to my ear where he once again began speaking a low, husky, barely controlled whisper.

"I've got to get back to work, Edward." I fucking loved how my name sounded with so much desire attached to it. "Don't you fuckin' jerk off in here."

"Gotta," I moaned with more desperation than I had ever felt.

"No," he scolded me. "I fuckin' want to swallow all your cum later, then I'm going to fuck you, and I want you fuckin' begging for me. Understand?" he asked, taking my lobe between his lips.

I think I nodded, but I wasn't sure, but I felt my cock seeping, aching, I felt his hand tighten his grip briefly before he pulled away.

"Please," I begged already, my body a complete mess.

"No," he instructed before giving one last once over with his penetrating eyes.

"But…"

"The trick is always fuckin' leave 'em wanting more."

Then he was gone.

Glancing between the stall and the bathroom door, my cock pulsed, missing his touch, and I weighed my options.

I could jerk off in the bathroom to visions of Jazzy fucking me hard against a wall, coming with silenced cry, then leave the diner and continue on the road home.

Or I could suffer, wait until he was done work and let him fuck me, no doubt fulfilling all the promises he had made to me, coming with a loud scream, maybe even sleep before continuing on the road home after being thoroughly and completely fucked.

After regaining what little composure I had, I left the bathroom…with a throbbing cock.

At the counter, I sat back down and looked around for Jazzy. The waitress came over and refilled my coffee, asking how my meal was.

_Not as good as being fucked was going to be_.

"Great, thank you," I answered with an equally flirty smile. As soon as she was gone, Jazzy was in front of me, his apron back in place and flicker of lust crossing his face, settling deep in his eyes.

"Can I interest you in anything else?" he asked, pulling out his tablet of paper.

"Can you make it be five o'clock yet?" I inquired hopefully. Turning, he grabbed my tab off the counter and placed it in front of me. Then he leaned toward me, his eyes on my lips.

"I'm fuckin' good, but even I can't do that," he murmured.

"Hey, Jazzy, come here," Pete call from the kitchen.

"Later," he promised before retreating to the kitchen. Picking up the check, I glanced at the total and pulled out my wallet. Leaving a twenty on the counter for a seven dollar total, I thanked the waitress and then headed for the door.

The sun was bright, the crisp, clean air bringing back some sense to me as I unlocked the car and got in. Turning the car on, I found a station and closed my eyes for a minute.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't risk it.

Letting a complete, and utterly hot, stranger fuck me was crazy, dangerous, I knew it…and I was smarter than that.

With a sigh, I turned the radio dial, hoping to find music that would wipe out the vision of him leaving the diner, disappointment on his face when he saw I wasn't there.

I shifted into reverse.

One song ended, another began…Sweet Home Alabama.

Slamming my foot on the break, I listened.

I remember his breath on me, his touch, his eyes…his cock.

Slipping the car back into park, I turned it off and checked the clock on the dash.

One hour.

It was the longest hour of my life.

I watched people enter and exit the diner, families, couples, singles…my eyes never leaving the door. With five minutes left, I got out of the car and closed the door. Leaning against it, I pulled out my cell phone and sent a message to Jasper.

_Miss you both._

He replied a minute later.

_We miss you too, hope the drive is ok…enjoy the sights and all._

Oh, I was going to enjoy the 'and all'.

Just then the door swung open and Jazzy appeared. He had changed into tight jeans and a gray tee shirt. Gasping, I bit my lip and waited for him to see me, my eyes taking in his body. Instantly, I was hard again, my cock aching just as much as it had been in the bathroom.

He was still beautiful.

And in his left hand was a helmet.

Glancing around, I saw the motorcycle parked near the end of the diner.

Impossibly, I got even harder.

When my eyes returned to him, he had spotted me and was watching me. With a sexy smirk, he nodded to the bike, indicating I should follow him.

To where, I had no idea.

But it didn't matter, I would have followed him anywhere.

"**~~**"

Fucksper pov

_What the fuck am I doing? _

As if to answer my fucking question, the roar of my bike reminded me of the ache in my balls and I quickly remembered why I was leading the pretty boy back to my shitty ass hotel room. God, he was fucking gorgeous and it had been way to fucking long since I had gotten laid. I was scared I was going to fucking blow my load the minute I had those lush lips around my cock.

He had been the best looking thing I had seen since I'd arrived in that boring ass little town and I was ridiculously fucking grateful that I had decided to stay an extra week. I was only there to make a little money, just enough to get me back on the road again, and I was thanking every deity I'd ever heard of that I chose that little fucking town to settle in for a couple of weeks.

He was going to look so fucking good screaming out my name as I made him come harder than he ever had before.

Briefly, I wondered what it would feel like to have him calling out a name that had been...designated to one person. Seth was the only one I had ever allowed to call me Jazzy, but when I got to that diner and had been looking for work, they needed a fucking name and it just slipped out.

I guess because I didn't fucking want to be _that_ Jasper anymore. I didn't want to be the guy who was running away from his bigoted family and was all alone. I just wanted to... be.

Luckily, I had always given off the 'don't fuck with me' vibe so no one even batted a lash at the odd name. It wasn't like I was going to be living there for the rest of my life. Pretty soon, I would be moving on and I would probably never think of the shitty little town ever again.

Though I was almost positive I would think about Edward, because he was just too God damn pretty to forget.

Groaning when my dick pulsed, I sped up my bike and sighed in relief when I saw the run down hotel I was staying at. It was definitely a shithole, original green paint from the fifties was worn to hell by storms, a broken vacancy sign, and not a pool in sight but it had a shower and fucking bed and that's all I was concerned with.

Parking my bike, I climbed off and took off my helmet, tucking it under my arm as I turned around to wait for Edward to finish parking his car. My cock still hadn't fully deflated and I was actually fucking hurting at that point. I needed to get his sexy ass in that fucking room and soon, before I fucking came in my pants just by watching him walk toward me.

As soon as he reached me, I didn't even wait for him to speak, I just turned around and headed for my room. I knew he would follow; the very faint, very sexy blush on his cheeks and the way he licked his lips as he approached made me certain of that.

It was a corridor hotel, no fancy lobby or inside lounge but they had managed to update to electronic locks even though they didn't work so fucking well. I wondered why the fuck they had even bothered. Once we reached the door, I grabbed the key card out of my pocket and spun around to face him, smirking when his breath hitched in his fucking throat. With my helmet still tucked under my arm, I gripped my keycard in my hand and wrapped my free arm around his waist, pulling him so close I could fucking smell him, and whatever fucking cologne he was wearing did amazing things for my arousal.

With my lips less than inch from his, I stared directly in his eyes and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? Once I get you in that room, there's no fuckin' turnin' back." I brushed my lips very lightly over his. "Because after I've sucked your cock, I _will_ be fuckin' you...hard."

Just my words fucking made him moan, his eyes rolling back in his head as he shivered. "Yeah," he breathed. I pulled back a bit and raised an eyebrow, needing to him say the fucking words if not for anything more than my sick perverse pleasure because his fucking voice was like silk wrapping around my throbbing dick. With darkened eyes, his gaze never wavered as he replied confidently, "Yes, I'm sure."

Grinning, I released him and turned back around, swiftly sliding the keycard through the electronic lock. "Fuck," I spat when it didn't work on the first try. I was too fucking impatient to deal with shitty devices right then. After three more tries, it finally beeped and I quickly pushed the door open, dropping my helmet in the busted ass arm chair that was right by the door. I heard Edward close the door quietly and suddenly, I was being gripped by my shoulders and spun around, his mouth immediately latching to mine.

Now usually I was not a fan of boys who try to take charge in the bedroom, I was too fucking dominant for that shit but the way Edward had been so God damn needy that his once skittish demeanor had transformed into a desperate, go-getting man... well, that shit was just fucking hot.

Wasting no time, I pushed him back against the door and slipped my tongue in his mouth, groaning at his taste. He answered my groan with a whimper, slipping his hands up from my shoulders to grasp two handfuls of my hair. That shit was fucking amazing because I love having my hair pulled and I had been slightly worried that it would have been "too rough" for someone like him. I was never happier to be proven wrong.

I tucked my arms between his back and the door, grabbing two motherfucking handfuls of his delicious ass and squeezing hard. It felt just as perfect as it fucking looked and I couldn't wait to have my dick inside it. Thoughts of fucking him had me groaning into his mouth, using my death grip on his ass to push his hard cock into me, and fuck it felt so good, I thought I might pass out. And, if I didn't get the show on the fucking road soon, I'd be coming in my fucking jeans like a God damn teenager. His sweet fucking whimpers and the urgent movements of his hips certainly was not helping me maintain control any.

Unfortunately, getting him naked required me removing my hands from his delectable ass and that was much more difficult than it should have been. With one more tight squeeze, hoping it would get me through the three minutes it would take before I could get my hands there again, I reached for the hem of his shirt and ripped it up, only taking my mouth off of his long enough to get the fucking thing over his head and onto the floor.

I had planned on kissing him again, kissing him so God damn hard and deep that he didn't remember his fucking name anymore but when I saw his bare chest and stomach...well, I just had to admire that shit for a fucking minute.

He wasn't overly built or anything, he was mostly lean but fuck me, he was chiseled and that was sexier to me than any fucking muscle head on the planet. His abs, fucking hell, his abs were basically begging for fucking attention, calling out for my tongue to trace every little crevice and indention until he was writhing and screaming for me to move my tongue south.

And then, as if to fucking taunt me or something, he fucking blushed under my 'so fucking intense, I seem like a creeper' stare and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from literally mauling him. I wanted to touch him everywhere, I wanted to stand there and stare like a fucking idiot, I wanted to fuck him until he couldn't walk the next day, and I wanted to do them all at fucking once.

"Jesus fucking _Christ,_" I moaned, running my fingertips down his chest and abs to rest on his belt buckle. Closing his eyes, he sighed in pleasure and dropped his head back, letting it hit the door with a loud thump as his hands on his thighs fisted his pants, his hips jutting toward me. Smirking at his need, I quickly undid his belt along with the button of his oh-so-deliciously tight jeans. They hugged his hard cock perfectly and I had the temptation to drop to my knees and trace the outline with my tongue, biting his dick softly through the material. Holding the waistband, I began pulling him toward me as I walked us backward to the bed, needing to get up close and real motherfucking personal with his cock and soon. He looked confused for a brief second before he realized what was going on.

When my knees hit the bed, I dropped down and pulled him close, nuzzling his clothed cock with my face. Apparently, he liked that because he made some really fucked up gurgling noise mixed with something that I think was supposed to be 'fuck'. My cock really liked that as well, jumping and fucking twitching in m jeans so I did it again, opening my mouth so he could feel my hot breath through the fabric.

"Oh my God, oh my God," he panted, lacing his fingers through my hair.

"Like that, huh?" I teased, looking up at him through my lashes. Darkened jade eyes look back at me, his lids so God damn heavy I was surprised he could see me at all. His lips were swollen and slightly bruised from my forceful kisses, and glistened when he licked them hungrily. With my eyes still on his, I tongued the shape of his cock, barely holding back a smirk when I felt it throb against my lips, his eyes no longer penetrating mine because they had rolled back in his head. Curling my lips back, I ran my teeth over the bulge, only adding a slight amount of pressure so as not to hurt him while my hands smoothed up and down his thighs. Immediately, his hips thrust forward, knocking my teeth back a bit but I didn't fucking care because seeing him react like that was just simply fucking amazing.

"I'm sorry...oh, fuck," he whispered, his eyes clenched shut. He couldn't have been too sorry because his hips were still moving and his hands were twisting and pulling my hair, which was so fucking awesome, I damn near wanted to release a small squeal.

Even before then, I could tell that he hadn't been with very many men. I knew he wasn't a virgin but he certainly hadn't been around the block. That made me fucking giddy because I was about to erase the few fucks that he'd had from his mind. He'd still be thinking my name the next time he hooked up with someone.

I was going to ruin him for fucking life. The girl inside me may have done a motherfucking back-flip at that thought. A damn good one too.

"For the love of all that is holy, I am fucking begging you, just like you asked... oh my God, please suck me..."

I actually did grin that time, all too fucking proud that I had him begging me again so soon. With intentional slowness, I sat back and started pulling down his zipper, licking my lips when his cock sprang free. He was fucking _hard_. I knew that shit had to be hurting him, aching and throbbing much like mine was.

I was about to alleviate that.

Sliding his jeans down over his ass, they pooled around his ankles and I gripped the base of his cock and leaned forward again, listening to his breath leave him in a rush when I rubbed his tip over my lips. Peeking my tongue out, I licked around the head slowly before gently nipping him with my teeth, keeping my eyes on him to watch his reaction. The last thing I wanted to do was fuck up and have him leave because taking of myself that night would have sucked- and not in the good way- on so many fucking levels.

I was on the right fucking track apparently because suddenly, my mouth was full of his cock. He had thrust forward so quickly, he was basically fucking lodged in my throat. Luckily, that was what I had wanted. Never missing a fucking beat because I am that God damn good, I immediately swallowed around the head of his cock, letting out a small moan against when he practically fucking yelled his pleasure.

"I'm so sorry...I'm not going to last," he cried, pumping his hips harder.

I knew he was apologizing because he was going to come so quick but I couldn't bring myself to be concerned with little details like that when he was fucking my face. I mean, _really_ fucking my face. I barely had to do any of the God damn work; tight suction here, swallow there, a scrape of my teeth every other pass.

He grunted and growled, his fingers tugging and yanking my hair.

It was so fucking hot.

"Fuck, fuck, so good... I can't...God, I'm coming," he screamed, burying himself deep in my throat and holding my head still.

He fucking _came,_ hard and endlessly and I thought my throat was going to go on fucking strike or something with how much I was swallowing. Not wanting to miss a drop, I continued working my throat around him as he steadily pulsed, his hips grinding into my face. He tasted so fucking good. It really was a shame that the next time he came it would be sprayed all over the bed as I fuck him from behind.

Finally, he stopped, his hips ceasing their movements as his hands slid lazily from my hair to hang limply at his sides.

"Holy shit," he whispered in awe like I was some kind of god or something.

Not that he was wrong or anything.

Smirking, I licked my lips and made a 'mmm' noise in my throat. "Taste so good."

Clumsily, he toed out off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, standing before me gloriously naked and looking all different kinds of sexy. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me to stand in front of him.

"I have to touch you," he exclaimed in an urgent tone.

Ripping my shirt over my head, I grinned as soon as it hit the floor. "Then touch me."

"Oh fuck," he groaned. "You're pierced."

Quickly, his hands were on my chest, the rough pads of his thumbs brushing lightly over the metal through my nipples. His touches were tentative, trying to learn my body and what I liked as he continued his light caresses. Don't get me wrong, it felt fucking good... really, really good, but I typically preferred... a heavier hand.

"Twist them," I commanded in a low voice, my body so fucking keyed up that I briefly regretted my words. I had come hands free a few times just by having my nipple rings played with and I was so God damn worked up already, I had to clench my fists tightly to keep myself in check.

"Ung, fuck," I moaned, my head dropping back as my eyes closed when he did as I told him. Twisting and tugging a bit, he played equal attention to both, which certainly didn't help my lack of self control. Reaching up, I grabbed his wrists and brought his hand to wrap around my back. I could already feel my stomach muscles tensing in anticipation, my body wanting and needing to come long before I was fucking ready too.

I slammed my lips to his, slipping my hands between our bodies to hurriedly get out of my confining jeans. My dick was already so fucking hard it hurt and my jeans sure as shit weren't helping. I stepped out of my shoes and let my pants fall to the ground, enjoying the way he gasped into the kiss when I thrust my bare, hard cock into his.

"Will you please fuck me?" he mumbled against my mouth, shoving his cock into mine to let me feel his renewed erection.

I really wanted to see his lips around my cock like I had told him but I just didn't have the patience, I wanted his ass to fucking bad.

"Don't fuckin' have to ask me twice."

After telling him to get on the bed, I walked over to one of my duffle bags to get a condom and lube, thanking the one lucky fucking star I had left that I had been smart enough to pack that shit. When I turned around, I froze.

The sexy as fuck man who had just had his dick in my mouth, was laying on his back, one knee bent with his foot flat on the bed as he stroked his cock. The blush on his cheeks that was mixed with the flush from his arousal was a bit out of fucking place with the dirty movements of his hands.

So motherfucking sexy.

When his blush deepened and spread down his chest, I wondered if I had said my last thought out loud. I made my way back to the bed, throwing the supplies next to him as I covered his body with my own. I wasted no fucking time, gripping his hands and pulling them above his head, pinning him down as I ground my cock into his and licked his full bottom lip, coaxing it out of the steel grip he had on it with his teeth.

"Oh, God, Jazzy," he whimpered and the sound went straight to my hard-as-fucking-steel cock. I hadn't thought I'd like it that much, hearing him call me by the name that Seth had given me, but it had sent bolts of pleasure shooting through my stomach.

If I kept rubbing my cock with his, I would have never gotten inside his wonderful ass so I sat back on my heels, lightly slapping his thigh. "Roll over."

Scrambling, he quickly turned over onto his stomach and immediately pulled his knees underneath, completely unashamed as he opened himself up to me.

And, fuck me, what a fucking sight it was.

I usually preferred darker skin, someone with a deep tan much like my Seth had, but looking at Edward's pale, unmarred skin had me quickly changing my fucking tune. There was no one, tanned or not, that could have had more perfect skin.

I wanted to fucking mark every inch of it.

Wide eyed, I grabbed both cheeks in my hands and kneaded, wanting to make sure that shit was fucking real and that I hadn't fallen asleep at work or some shit. His answering moan spurred me into action, not really caring at the point if it was a fucking dream or not because, either way, it was going to lead to one hell of an orgasm. With one hand still on his ass, I leaned to the side and grabbed the lube. Popping it open, I let the liquid drop down at the top of his crack and watched it roll down to the place I longed to be. He yelped a bit when the cool liquid hit him but as soon as my fingers touched his hole, he sighed and pushed his hips back.

Chuckling lightly at his needy reaction, I slipped a finger inside and stopped. God damn, he was fucking tight. Literally to the point that I was fucking wondering if I was even going to fit. I wasn't a small, actually my dick was pretty fucking big and his hole was swallowing my finger like nothing I'd ever felt before. Even if I wasn't sure if I could get all the way in him, I was sure as fuck going to have some fun trying.

"How long?" I asked, knowing I didn't need to clarify.

He rocked his hips back, groaning, "Too fucking long."

I slipped in a second finger. Well, I actually _worked_ in a second finger, there wasn't anything 'slipping' about it, he was too God damn tight for that. I took my time though, making sure I didn't hurt him, letting him get used to each sensation before moving onto the next.

"Fuck, you are going to be so fuckin' tight."

Slowly, smoothly, I moved my fingers in and out of him, eventually moving to a third to make sure he felt minimal pain when I switched to my cock. Edward was definitely fucking loving it, though, responding with moans and whimpers and oh so fucking sexy growls.

"Look at you ridin' my fingers, open and fuckin' beggin' for more. Do you want my cock, Edward? Want me to fuck you hard?"

"Please, Jazzy, please. I'm going to come if you keep doing that and I want to feel you inside me."

That statement nearly had me coming all over the God damn polyester bedspread. I wasn't even touching his fucking cock and he was going to come? Sure enough, he let out a long, growling groan and I felt his ass clench around my fingers.

Fuck, I was good.

Pulling my fingers from him, I smoothed my hand over his ass when he whined at the loss and reached for the condom, quickly opening it and rolling it down my cock. Climbing onto my knees behind him, I lined my cock up with his entrance. Slowly, so fucking slowly, I pushed forward, gritting my teeth to keep from slamming into him because, fuck, he felt amazing. It felt like I was being sucked so hard, so fucking deep, I'd never find my way out again, which would have been totally fucking fine with me because he felt too god damn good to be real.

He grunted and I could see his fists grip the blanket so hard that his fucking knuckles turned white. Though, with the way his ass was tightening around my cock, I was pretty damn positive that I wasn't hurting him.

"Fuck," he panted once I was fully sheathed inside him. "Oh my God, fuck."

"Feel good?"

Nodding, he shifted his position a bit, spreading he knees apart wider so I could get even deeper. I gripped his hips hard, needing to still him for a fucking second so I could keep myself from shooting into the condom. I withdrew all the way before smoothly pushing forward again, trying my God damn hardest to focus solely on him so that my cock didn't take over and pound him into the fucking mattress. It had been way too damn long since I had gotten a decent piece of ass and this ass... God damn it was damn near perfect.

It was either focus on him, or blow my fucking load before I'd even made a second stroke.

I set an easy rhythm, gliding in and out of him steadily, listening to his breathing and the little noises that escaped him to make sure he was truly enjoying it, I was sure as fuck enjoying it but I needed to make sure he was too. I was fucking asshole but I wasn't _that_ much of a fucking asshole. With his lack of experience, I knew it couldn't have been often that he just hooked up with random men, especially not in strange towns, and I was not going to let him fucking regret it.

"Jazzy, please, I need more...faster, harder, anything just fucking..._please_,"

I slid my palm up his back, touching as much of his perfect body as I fucking could before slipping it into his hair, grasping a handful before tugging it backwards. Taking the hint, he rose up onto his knees and pushed his back to my chest, the sweat-slicked skin fucking searing into my chest. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I used my grip on him to pull him off my cock a fraction before sliding back inside.

"God damn," I mumbled at the exquisite feeling.

"Faster, please," he begged once more.

Relenting, I grabbed his hips again and lifted him up, almost all the way off my cock before loosening my hold and grunting when he slid back down quickly. He took over at the point, spreading his legs wide and planting his feet on the bed, using the leverage to fucking bounce on my cock.

It took my fucking breath away because I wasn't expecting him to just go at it like that right off the fucking bat. He was a needy boy, much needier than I had anticipated, but I was more than happy to have him take whatever the fuck he needed from me. And my cock.

"So good, so fucking good, oh my God, so good."

His babbling never ceased as he rode my cock harder and harder, slamming his hips down onto me as I pushed up as much as I could. His mouth might have been fucking running but mine stayed attached to him whenever it could and on every spot I could find. His neck, his shoulder, in between his shoulder blades, his hairline...

I just really like the taste of his fucking skin, it was the only thing better than simply taking in its beauty.

Moving my hands from his hips, I brought them back around his torso and began playing with his happy trail, scraping my blunt nails lightly up and down his stomach, purposefully neglecting to touch his cock, which was bobbing uselessly with each of his movements. I did the same with his chest until I finally used my thumb and forefinger to tweak his nipples, enjoying the way his ass muscles clenched when I did it.

"Fucking amazing," I sighed, closing my eyes and just fucking relishing in the feeling of being inside a tight, warm body again.

Never again would I go so fucking long. Although, I was pretty sure I would be thinking of Edward the next time I fucked someone. Hell, maybe even the time after that. Unless I could find someone that looked and felt a hell of a lot like him, he was definitely going to be in my thoughts for long time.

The deep, delicious burn spread through my body, starting at the fucking tips of toes and worked its way upward, amplifying the heat that I already in my cock. Unfortunately, I knew I wasn't going to be able to last long, much as I would have liked to fuck him into oblivion for the rest of the night, his ass just felt too damn good.

"I'm getting close," he whispered after slamming back down onto my dick, grinding his hips against me.

That confused me for second. He wasn't even touching his cock and he was getting close? Looking over his shoulder, I saw his cock, the head close to fucking purple and precum leaking liberally onto the comforter. He was either amazingly responsive or he had just been depraved of a good fucking for far too long.

He was still grinding on my cock, more like a sensual dance than actual fucking, and it was pushing me closer and closer to release. This boy was too damned sexy for his own fucking good.

"Fuck, me too." I panted. "Fuck yourself on my cock. Ride it hard, baby."

I brought my fingers back to his nipples, twisting and turning them every time his hips met my thighs. Knowing how responsive he was, I wanted to test my skills. I wanted to see if I could actually make him come without stroking him. So I pulled out my fucking tricks.

With my hands still playing with his nipples, I shifted my hips just a fraction so that I was hitting his prostate on every thrust. To top it off, I started talking dirty, remembering how much he had liked it when I had done it in the bathroom.

"You feel so fuckin' good, baby. Could fuck this tight ass all God damn day. Gonna make me come so fuckin' hard."

"Oh my God," he growled and I felt his ass clamp down around me.

"Are you close, Edward? Come on, let me see that thick cock explode while you ride me."

Whimpering, he slammed down even harder than before, taking my fucking breath away from the force of it. He stilled and his ass tightened around me repeatedly, a loud wail leaving his lips as the first dribble of cum spilled from his cock, immediately followed by four long spurts of come that hit the bedspread as he rocked his hips erratically.

"Fuck…yes…shit," he cried breathlessly as the last waves of his orgasm hit him.

I had made him come, completely untouched.

Yeah, I was the fucking man.

Limply, he collapsed onto my chest, his head falling back onto my shoulder. My fingers trailed down from his nipples to his stomach, gently tracing the lines of his abs. "Good?" I asked with a smirk even though I already knew the fucking answer.

"Oh my God." Was all he said and I chuckled. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten every other phrase but that one.

"It's not over yet."

I gently eased him forward until he was back on his hands and knees, managing to guide away from the mess he had left on the bed. His body was so relaxed that he didn't even brace on his palms, he just laid his head down on his forearms and left his ass in the air. Once positioned, I grasped his hips, my hands slipping a bit on his sweat slicked skin before I finally got a good grip.

"Fuck me," he whispered, and I felt my balls tighten.

I slammed into him, no longer concerned with getting him off, I could focus on myself and everything that I was feeling; the cool air against my overheated skin, his tight ass still twitching around my cock, his slim hips under my fingers. With the sight of his hands free orgasm still fresh in my mind, I shoved into him in three quick thrusts, even harder than before.

"Jasper," he yelled in pleasure and if I wouldn't had been so God damn close to coming, I would have been confused.

How the fuck had he figured out my real name?

But I was coming, my hoarse voice sounding more strained than I had ever fucking heard it as I growled and grunted. With each bit that sprayed into the condom, I felt my muscles loosen, starting in my arms and going downward until I was basically just a big fucking puddle of goo slouched over his back.

Panting into his skin, I breathed, "God damn."

I felt his back rumble as he laughed, still breathing pretty damn heavy himself. Fighting to fucking regain some strength, I sat back on my heels and pulled him up with me, tugging on his shoulders to turn him around.

As he straddled my thighs, I noticed apology in his eyes just before his arms wrapped around my neck and my lips touched his, and I was curious as to what the fuck he could be sorry for. He had just given me the best fuck of my God damn life.

Pulling back, he looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered pitifully, shaking his head back and forth slowly as he closed his eyes. "I didn't mean… I mean, I wasn't thinking of him or anything, I just… you just look so much like him and-"

"Edward, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Opening his eyes, he looked utterly confused by my question. "When I… you know, when I called you… Jasper," he explained in a very small voice.

_What the fuck?_

But… he was just calling out my name, why would I…

And then it clicked. His friend, the one he had gone on and on about how I could have been his twin, his name must have been Jasper too.

That was one fucking huge coincidence, like some creepy sci-fi shit or something. Like I was his friend's vulgar, obviously more handsome, clone. Alternate universe type shit.

"That's your friend's name, isn't it?" I assumed, knowing I was fucking right.

Looking even more pitiful than before, he nodded and looked down at his lap. I wanted to kiss that fucking pout right off his beautiful mouth.

"It's okay, Edward."

His head shot up, his brow furrowing when he noticed my cocky smirk.

"It-it is?"

I nodded. "That's my name, too."

His jaw hit his chest, his eyes widened and he looked so God damn cute, I just had to laugh.

Not only had I given him what was most definitely the best fuck of his life, but he had literally got to live out a fantasy.

Damn, I was better than even I realized.

"**~~**"

Thanks for reading~


End file.
